Love 2
by Kitkatka101
Summary: Okay this story is better than love... Kagome might be dead... or is she can someone save her? SOMEONE BETTER SAVE HER! OR I'LL CRY! uh, oh i'm crying... is she... dead...
1. Chapter 1

ALRIGHTY

ALRIGHTY! IM BACK AND READY TO WRITE SO GET YOUR TAILS READY! P.S. I'm sorry that I didn't get back for a long time! AH! – Dodges a flying chair- Fine I guess you don't want me to write anymore! –chairs stop flying- I thought so now as I was saying I hope you guys like this and again sorry for the wait!

Love 2

Disclaimer: OKAY I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE MOE TYPE IT! GOSH!

This story sets in feudal Japan and regular Japan, Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting (whats new?) Let's see what happened…

"Inuyasha you're such a jerk!" Kagome yelled.

"How am I the only one to blame?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"… so you're saying that this is my fault?!"

"DUH!"

Then Kagome smiled sweetly and said, "Inuyasha…" then her face turned into an evil glare, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT…"

"Kagome's scary when she's mad…" said a terrified Shippo hiding behind Sango.

Miroku and Sango nodded. "Let me try to calm Kagome down," said Sango. She got up and walked to Kagome and said, "Uh… h-hey K-Kagome d-do you w-want to g-go to the hot sp-springs with me?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Sure, SIT, Sango, SIT, I would, SIT, love to SIT in a hot spring instead of SITTING here and just wasting time SITTING around." Then they went to Kagome's book bag and grabbed towels. Inuyasha was still trying to get up when they got out. Inuyasha glared at her and she smiled and said, "We're going to go sit in the hot springs." Inuyasha fell into the crater that Kagome made with all the sit commands. She and Sango went to the hot springs and got in.

"I don't understand how you can deal with Inuyasha, Kagome…" said Sango until she heard rustling in the bushes. Sango then threw a rock and said, "PERVERT!" Then they went to look at Miroku, but it was a small monkey. (Like Nobunaga's)

"Are you ladies okay, I heard yelling…" Miroku said when he came out of nowhere.

Kagome screamed and went back under the water. Then Sango quickly got her towel and found the biggest rock she could find and threw it at Miroku then yelled, "YOU PREVERTED MONK!"

Then Inuyasha came and said, "Are you guys okay…" Then he looked down to see an unconscious Miroku then shook his head and said, "Tsk, why dose he have to be such a pervert?"

Kagome's face got red then she yelled, "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU'RE STILL HERE SIT!!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground and when Kagome was sure Inuyasha wasn't looking she got up and got her towel and stormed off with Sango after saying sit again.

That night at camp…

"That was a beautiful sight we saw Inuyasha…" Miroku said. Sango hit him in the head with Hiraikotsu (SP I don't know??) and called him a pervert.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo shook their heads and said, "He'll never learn." Then they all fell asleep except Kagome because she was a little cold. She was sitting close to the fire with her hands even closer.

"Are you cold?" said Inuyasha as he was behind her. This made Kagome jump getting the left side of one of her hands burnt. "Oww!" she yelled, but quietly so she wouldn't wake up the others. Inuyasha quickly grabbed one of her 'water bottles' as she calls them, took her hand, and dropped water on it. She sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her hand. She nodded. "Are you still mad at me?" he said.

"Huh… mad about what?" she asked confused.

"You forgot why you got mad at me and gave me all those sit commands!" Inuyasha yelled, but quietly as he sweat dropped.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm not mad anymore," she said as she smiled sweetly. He gave her a dumb look, but let it go.

"So your hand is feeling better?"

"Yeah…" Then they both blushed because they realized that he was still holding her hand. He let go of it and they both turned away.

He stood up and while still blushing said, "Um… I guess you should get some sleep now…"

"But it's still cold…" she said.

"Fine then… come up in the tree with me…." He said as he blushed redder. She blushed then nodded.

He picked her up and jumped into the tree. He set Kagome in the middle of his legs, took off his robe, put it over the both of them and wrapped his arms around her. "Better?" he whispered in her ear which made her blush even redder. She was trying to busy controlling her blush to answer his question. "Kagome…" he whispered again.

"Huh?" she said while hiding her blush under his robe. (She wasn't doing a good job)

He smirked and pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear, "I asked you are you better?"

Her face turned redder then the robe then she said, "Yes I-I'm fine now I think that I can go back down." She leaned to the side almost making both of them fall out of the tree.

"Are you crazy?! You could've made both of us fall out the tree!" he yelled, but not too loud.

"I'm sorry, but if you would…" she said cutting herself off.

He smirked then rested his head on her shoulder and whispered, "What did you say?"

She went under the robe to hide her crimson face and said in a muffled voice, "I-I said n-nothing…"

His smirk grew wider and he started whispering in her ear again. She turned a bright red and practically fell off, but Inuyasha was holding her. "You really are crazy…" he said giving her a dumb look.

"Shut up!" she said.

"Make me!"

"Fine S-" she started to say, but she cut herself off because she remembered she was in his arms.

He smirked. "Ha! You can't sit me because you're in my arms!"

"Yeah but when I get down I'm going to s- you into oblivion!"

"Then I won't let go of you!"

"Fine!

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" they said as they got closer and closer to each other.

"Fine!" then their noses hit each other, but they were too busy yelling at each other to notice. Then…

"Fi-"

If you want me to continue please review! I'll be so happy if you do! - YAY CAN'T WAIT FOR REVIEWS! BYES!


	2. noKAGOME!

OKAY I AM VERY P

OKAY I AM VERY P.O.ED! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME! SO THIS IS GOING TO TURN INTO A TWO CHAPTER STORY! Sorry to the ONLY ONE who reviewed AND LIKED IT! DANG! Okay on with the TWO CHAPTER story…

What happened in the last chapter…

_He smirked. "Ha! You can't sit me because you're in my arms!"_

"_Yeah but when I get down I'm going to s- you into oblivion!"_

"_Then I won't let go of you!"_

"_Fine!_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!" they said as they got closer and closer to each other._

"_Fine!" then their noses hit each other, but they were too busy yelling at each other to notice. Then…_

"_Fi-"_

On with the story…

BOOM!

Both of their heads turned to the camp to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in a fire.

"No…" said Kagome as she started to cry. Inuyasha jumped down with Kagome in his arms. He ran to the camp and grabbed all of them out of the fire.

He put his head on each of their chests then said, "It's okay they're just unconscious."

"Than goodness…" she said.

Just then the demon that made the fire shot fire towards Kagome. "KAGOME WATCH OUT!" said Inuyasha as he jumped in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome as he took off his jacket and put it over her.

"Put this on over you and the others," he said as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. She nodded and put it over all of them and tried to wake them up while still watching Inuyasha.

"Who the heck are you and why did you attack my friends?!" Inuyasha yelled/ asked.

"Why I am the demon Muso and Naraku told me to eliminate you" he said as he laughed. (Sorry that was the only name I could think of and this one isn't a part of Naraku.)

"You're working with Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I think I just said that… and I hate repeating myself," he said.

"Then you must be evil to work with Naraku… or dumb. Why are you helping him?"

"It's just that I love killing people especially worthless half breeds like you." (It broke my heart to type this.) Inuyasha growled. "Oh did I make the little doggy mad?"

"Shut up! WINDSCAR!"

Muso easily dodged the attack. "Ha! Now it's my turn!" he said as a blade appeared in his hand. He swooped down so fast and cut Inuyasha's right shoulder.

"AH!" he said as he gripped his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome.

"Hmm… seems as if that little girl is worried about you… maybe I should make you worry about her!" he said as he ran over to Kagome.

"Oh, no! KAGOME!" he said as he ran towards her, but a little too late.

Muso cut Kagome right in the stomach. Blood squirted out and Kagome fell to the ground.

"KAGOME! YOU BASTARD!" he said as he tried to hit him with the Tetsusaiga, but he dodged it. He ran in front of Kagome and used the Backlash Wave on Muso. He just barely dodged it.

"Oh… looks like that sword of yours is a little useful… I think I'll take it," he said as he ran towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha used this chance to use the Backlash Wave and it worked.

"A pathetic half breed defeated me…" he said as he turned into dust.

Then put Tetsusaiga and ran over to Kagome. He held her up and shook her shoulders. "Kagome! Kagome, Kagome!" No response. "No, don't do this to me… come on Kagome! Wake up!" No response. Then he held her close to him and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't protect you and now you're dead… please forgive me… I… I lo… love you." Then he kissed her cheek and held her close to him again.

By this time Shippo, Sango, and Miroku came to and everyone was crying especially Shippo and Sango. Inuyasha had a few stray tears come down along with Miroku.

Then someone comes… who is it? Kikyo?! "Inuyasha let go of Kagome…" she said. Everyone looked at her.

"Ki- Kikyo…" he shuddered.

"Let go of her I'm going to give her the rest of her soul back," she said with no emotion. (I don't know why but I keep on thinking of Sesshomaru at this part.)

"B-But then you'll die…" Inuyasha said.

Kikyo smiled a bit and said, "I am already dead…"

"But…" he started.

"Do you want to save her or not," she cut him off.

"Yes, but-"

"So let her go…" He did as he was told and backed away. Kikyo's body glowed then all the souls in her went into Kagome's body. (Like that one part in episode 15.) Then Kikyo's 'body' turned into ashes and blew in the wind.

"Goodbye Kikyo," Inuyasha said silently. Then Kagome gasped which made him turn around to her and say, "Kagome… I… I thought… I lost you…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry…" she said weakly.

"Idiot!" he said as he hugged her. She was too weak to hug back, but she smiled. Then everyone else ran up to her and hugged her.

"Kagome we thought we lost you!" said Sango crying in her chest.

"Lady Kagome! You don't know how relieved we are," said Miroku.

"Kagome you're… you're… BACK!" said Shippo crying in her stomach, being careful of the cut.

"Um… thank you… guy, but… can't… breathe," she said. Then everybody let her go a little bit but still held her. She smiled and said, "Thank you guys…" (I don't know why I made her say that, but it sounds like something that she would say…)

FIN!

Okay I'm gonna try to post the next story tonight, but first I thought it was a decent story! Alright bye!


End file.
